Trio Alay (Jadi Ngenes)
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Setelah kemenangan telak Heechul dapatkan tanpa mengikuti permainan, KDS aka trio alay pun menatapnya tajam, tapi Heechul mengabaikannya dan bersikap santai. Ia justru menjaili KDS sehingga trio alay pun jadi ngenes. Ckck. Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Kibum pun berubah alay? Yaampun! Bagaimana kisahnya?/Title changed!/Part 2 up!/SJ FF/KyuMin, HaeHyuk, SiBum/Fail!Humor/Wanna RnR?/Thank you
1. Chapter 1 : Trio Alay

**Akhir-akhir ini kealayan semakin menjadi. Tulisan angka, simbol dan sebagainya bermunculan. Oh, apakah yang terjadi pada pergaulan di dunia ini?**

**Apakah hal itu hanya bentuk, 'Yang duluan tahu yang beneran gaul?'**

**Dan bagaimana jadinya jika 3 **_**member**__**Super Junior**_** ini termasuk dari sekumpulan anak-anak alay itu?**

**Dan…yah, inilah kisahnya.**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Trio Alay**

_**This story belongs to **_**Umu Humairo Cho**_**, 2013**_

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Super Junior, JYJ**

_**Are belongs to God, themselves, and their couple**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A lil bit of Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Fail!Humor**_

_**Rating : Teenager**_

_**Length : Oneshot**_

_**Summary :**_

**Kealayan mengguncang **_**dorm Super Junior**_**.**

**Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Siwon mendadak alay?**

**Oh, apakah yang terjadi?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Shonen-ai. OOC! Twitter mode on. Plotless!**_

_**A/N :**_

**Terinsipirasi dari trio alay nyebelin Sarah, Aisyah dan Dinda.**

**Gasuka? Jangan baca!**

**Saya sudah mengingatkan Anda sebelum mengambil tindakan.**

**Namun jika baca, harap tinggalkan komentar.**

**Jangan jadi **_**silent reader**_**, yah~**

_**enJOY **_**dan**_** happy reading~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Super Junior Fanfiction**_

**Trio Alay**

_**By **_**Umu Humairo Cho**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Siang ini _dorm Super Junior_ terlihat tentram. Para penghuninya sedang duduk diam di bawah AC agar mereka lebih merasa sejuk.

Di atas sofa, terlihat Donghae yang sesekali cekikikan gajelas membuat Eunhyuk –sang kekasih hanya geleng-geleng. Diikuti oleh decakan sang _magnae Super Junior_ yang mungkin merasa terganggu. "Ckck! Bisakah kau berhenti tertawa, ikan?"

Donghae melirik lalu melayangkan tatapan sinis. "Yaudah si gausah didenger apa susahnya, setan?"

Kyuhyun melotot mendengarnya. Namun, sebelum membalas, Sungmin sudah menenangkannya.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan Siwon yang tengah diam sambil menatap layar _handphone_. Dan saat itu juga ia berpikir bahwa Siwon tengah menunggu pesan atau telpon dari Kibum.

Segera saja Kyuhyun mengambil _handphone_nya lalu dengan sengaja meng-kandit Siwon yang tak jauh darinya dengan sedikit kekehan. 'Jepret! Dapat! Hakakaka,' tawanya dalam hati.

Ternyata bukan hanya dia, Donghae pun tengah melakukan hal yang sama.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae bertukar pandangan lalu saling terkekeh tidak jelas membuat _member_ lain geleng-geleng melihatnya.

* * *

Kyuhyun bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil membuka _twitter_nya. Dan…ada _posting_an Donghae yang menarik perhatiannya.

* * *

**(harap baca dari bawah saat mode twitter)**

** siwon407 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 2s**

_Hyung_-_-RT ** shfly3424**: Makanya jangan nge_bully_ _hyung_, won. Di_bully_ balik kan bahkan sama teman seperjuangamu itu :p RT ** siwon407**: Siyal-_- kenapa gue yang kena _bully_ sekarang?

** shfly3424 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 10s **

Makanya jangan nge_bully_ _hyung_, won. Di_bully_ balik kan bahkan sama teman seperjuangamu itu :p RT ** siwon407**: Siyal-_- kenapa gue yang kena _bully_ sekarang? ARGGHHH! KYUHAE! Awas kaliaaaaan! ** GaemGyu** ** donghae861015**

** siwon407 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 3m**

Siyal-_- kenapa gue yang kena _bully_ sekarang? ARGGHHH! KYUHAE! Awas kaliaaaaan! ** GaemGyu** ** donghae861015**

** GaemGyu Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 4m**

Cie yang celalu cendili dan kecepian buahahaha! RT ** siwon407**: Njiiiirrr! Apaan nih?-_- RT ** AllRiseSilver**: Hyakakakak! RT ** GaemGyu**: Ciwon celalu kecepian buahahaha! RT

** donghae861015 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 5m**

Eh? Ada orangnya muahahaha RT ** siwon407**: Njiiiirrr! Apaan nih?-_- RT ** AllRiseSilver**: Hyakakakak! RT ** GaemGyu**: Ciwon celalu kecepian buahahaha!

** siwon407 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 6m**

Njiiiirrr! Apaan nih?-_- RT ** AllRiseSilver**: Hyakakakak! RT ** GaemGyu**: Ciwon celalu kecepian buahahaha! RT ** donghae861015**

** AllRiseSilver Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 6m**

Hyakakakak! RT ** GaemGyu**: Ciwon celalu kecepian buahahaha! RT ** donghae861015**: ciwon celalu cendili hyakakakak asadha9783

** GaemGyu Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 9m**

Ciwon celalu kecepian buahahaha! RT ** donghae861015**: Ciwon celalu cendili hyakakakak asadha9783

** donghae861015 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 10m**

Ciwon celalu cendili hyakakakak asadha9783

* * *

"KYUHAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AWAS KALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!" teriak Siwon dari kamarnya. Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang ada di kamar masing-masing hanya tertawa tidak jelas.

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk pun ikut tertawa melihat kelakuan kekasih mereka.

* * *

Pagi menjelang. Semua member berkumpul di ruang makan. Siwon masih melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan kedua tersangka, hanya makan dengan cuek tanpa mempedulikan tatapan membunuh Siwon.

"Eh? Aku punya tantangan nih buat kalian, Hae, Won, Kyu," ucap Eunhyuk yang dibalaskan tatapan tidak mengerti ketiganya.

"Apaan?" balas mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"…"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**siwon407 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 5s**

RT ** GaemGyu**: RT ** donghae861015**: Auud4chh! 4qyU pUs1n999 -_-

** GaemGyu Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 10s**

RT ** donghae861015**: Auud4chh! 4qyU pUs1n999 -_-

** donghae861015 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 1m**

Auud4chh! 4qyU pUs1n999 -_-

** siwon407 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 2m**

TuL1s4n w0y!RT ** GaemGyu**: Minnie…RT ** imSMl**: Eum! /nods/ Kyunnie juga u,u RT ** AllRiseSilver**: Hae bakat bgt sih jadi alayers ckckRT ** donghae861015**: Ckckck k3s14n

** GaemGyu Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 3m**

Minnie…RT ** imSMl**: Eum! /nods/ Kyunnie juga u,u RT ** AllRiseSilver**: Hae bakat bgt sih jadi alayers ckckRT ** donghae861015**: Ckckck k3s14n y4ch c1w0n c3l4lu c3nd1L1 wkwk

** imSMl Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 5m**

Eum! /nods/ Kyunnie juga u,u RT ** AllRiseSilver**: Hae bakat bgt sih jadi alayers ckckRT ** donghae861015**: Ckckck k3s14n y4ch c1w0n c3l4lu c3nd1L1 wkwk

** AllRiseSilver Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 6m**

Hae bakat bgt sih jadi alayers ckckRT ** donghae861015**: Ckckck k3s14n y4ch c1w0n c3l4lu c3nd1L1 wkwk

** donghae861015 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 7m**

Ckckck k3s14n y4ch c1w0n c3l4lu c3nd1L1 wkwk

** siwon407 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 7m**

Bct n1h kyUhyUn-_- gini loh bummiiieee~~ aish! Nanti hyung sms deh, yaaa?RT ** ikmubmik**: Wae? -3- RT ** GaemGyu**: W0y! Tul1s4n w0y! w4k4k4kRT ** siwon407**: Aduuuuh, Kibummiiie

** ikmubmik Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 8m**

Wae? -3- RT ** GaemGyu**: W0y! Tul1s4n w0y! w4k4k4kRT ** siwon407**: Aduuuuh, Kibummiiiieee~~ bukan begituuuu~ aduh gimana yaaah ngejelasinnya?

** GaemGyu Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 9m**

W0y! Tul1s4n w0y! w4k4k4kRT ** siwon407**: Aduuuuh, Kibummiiiieee~~ bukan begituuuu~ aduh gimana yaaah ngejelasinnya?RT ** ikmubmik**: Siwon hyung jadi alay TT

** siwon407 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 11m**

Aduuuuh, Kibummiiiieee~~ bukan begituuuu~ aduh gimana yaaah ngejelasinnya? /komat-kamit/RT ** ikmubmik**: Siwon hyung jadi alay TT

** donghae861015 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 12m**

Hyakakakak S1w0nn13 mU m3m4n9 4l4y, BuMm13 wkwkRT ** ikmubmik**: Siwon _hyung_ jadi alay TT

** ikmubmik Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 13m**

Siwon _hyung_ jadi alay TT

** GaemGyu Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 15m**

Bu4h4h4h4h4h4 RT ** siwon407**: WUAAAAHHHH! TUH KAN MAMPUS KIBUM BACA KAN BACAAAA? /frustasi/

** siwon407 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 17m**

WUAAAAHHHH! TUH KAN MAMPUS KIBUM BACA KAN BACAAAA? /frustasi/

** ikmubmik Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 18m**

Siwonnie…..RT ** siwon407**: M4u 91m4n4 La91, _hYun9_? ckckRT ** imSMl**: Siwon ikutan juga akhirnya, hihi :3 RT ** siwon407**: Gebl3k, sUs4h b4c4ny4 t4u-_-RT ** donghae861015**

** siwon407 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 19m**

M4u 91m4n4 La91, _hYun9_? ckckRT ** imSMl**: Siwon ikutan juga akhirnya, hihi :3 RT ** siwon407**: Gebl3k, sUs4h b4c4ny4 t4u-_-RT ** donghae861015**: C1w0n t4kuT k1buM ng3L1aT k4L1 wkwkRT ** GaemGyu**

** imSMl Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 20m**

Siwon ikutan juga akhirnya, hihi :3 RT ** siwon407**: Gebl3k, sUs4h b4c4ny4 t4u-_-RT ** donghae861015**: C1w0n t4kuT k1buM ng3L1aT k4L1 wkwkRT ** GaemGyu**: TakUt p4m0r

** siwon407 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 21m**

Gebl3k, sUs4h b4c4ny4 t4u-_-RT ** donghae861015**: C1w0n t4kuT k1buM ng3L1aT k4L1 wkwkRT ** GaemGyu**: TakUt p4m0r tuRun y3, _hYun9_? wkwkRT ** siwon407**:

** donghae861015 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 22m**

C1w0n t4kuT k1buM ng3L1aT k4L1 wkwkRT ** GaemGyu**: TakUt p4m0r tuRun y3, _hYun9_? wkwkRT ** siwon407**: ….. astaga ini beneran mau dilakuin?RT ** donghae861015**: Mac3m

** GaemGyu Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 23m**

TakUt p4m0r tuRun y3, _hYun9_? wkwkRT ** siwon407**: ….. astaga ini beneran mau dilakuin?RT ** donghae861015**: Mac3m k1n9k0n9 d3h L4u t3p0k d4d4 wkwkRT ** GaemGyu**:

** siwon407 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 25m**

….. astaga ini beneran mau dilakuin?RT ** donghae861015**: Mac3m k1n9k0n9 d3h L4u t3p0k d4d4 wkwkRT ** GaemGyu**: Siapa dulu dong? Cho Kyuhyun~ /tepok dada/ RT

** donghae861015 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 26m**

Mac3m k1n9k0n9 d3h L4u t3p0k d4d4 wkwkRT ** GaemGyu**: Siapa dulu dong? Cho Kyuhyun~ /tepok dada/ RT ** donghae861015**: Lu dapet aje, Kyu fotonye? RT ** GaemGyu**:

** GaemGyu Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 27m**

Siapa dulu dong? Cho Kyuhyun~ /tepok dada/ RT ** donghae861015**: Lu dapet aje, Kyu fotonye? RT ** GaemGyu**: Lagi-lagi ciwon celalu kecepian ye, kan? Wkwkwk

** donghae861015 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 29m**

Lu dapet aje, Kyu fotonye? RT ** GaemGyu**: Lagi-lagi ciwon celalu kecepian kan, ye? Wkwkwk akakjh98

** GaemGyu Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 30m**

Lagi-lagi ciwon celalu kecepian ye, kan? Wkwkwk akakjh98

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Buahahahahahaha!" seluruh _member_ tiba-tiba tertawa minus KyuHaeWon. Mereka menatap KyuHaeWon itu dengan tatapan, 'Yaampun bakat alaynya bagus banget,' dan kemudian tertawa lagi.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Berbeda dengan Siwon yang garuk-garuk kepala frustasi karena terjebak dalam permainan ini. Juga, ia harus menjelaskan kepada Kibumnya perihal kealayannya di _twitter_ tadi.

Oh Tuhan.

"Kita akhiri saja deh mainannya?" usul Siwon.

"Kau takut, _hyung_?" balas Kyuhyun. Siwon menggeleng cepat. "Engga sih, biasa aja. Tapi capek nulis begitu."

"Resiko si, won. Ckckck dikirain kita ga capek apa? Yah, tapi lumayan lah kalau kau menang wkwk," ujar Donghae membuat Siwon menghela napas.

'Ya ampun kalo bukan buat Kibummie mah, ogah bangeeeeeet! Huh!'

* * *

Dan kealayan mereka masih berlanjut.

* * *

**bornfreeonekiss Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 10s**

_YAAAA_! KALIAAAAAN! RT ** siwon407**: RT ** donghae861016**: RT ** GaemGyu**: K4buuUuurrrRRRrrr 4d4 _4hjum4_ n94muK h04444444~

** siwon407 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 2m**

RT ** donghae861016**: RT ** GaemGyu**: K4buuUuurrrRRRrrr 4d4 _4hjum4_ n94muK h04444444~

** donghae861015 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 4m**

RT ** GaemGyu**: K4buuUuurrrRRRrrr 4d4 _4hjum4_ n94muK h04444444~

** GaemGyu Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 6m**

K4buuUuurrrRRRrrr 4d4 _4hjum4_ n94muK h04444444~

** bornfreeonekiss Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 8m**

_YAAAAAA_! KALIAN BERTIGAAAAA! ** siwon407** ** donghae861015** ** GaemGyu**

** siwon407 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 12m**

J43j00n9 _4hjum4_ :3 RT ** bornfreeonekiss**: _What the…ahjuma_? RT ** GaemGyu**: RT ** donghae861015**: c1w0n 1kut4n L0h _4hjum4_ :3 RT ** bornfreeonekiss**: Semoga amal dua

** bornfreeonekiss Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 14m**

What the…ahjuma? RT ** GaemGyu**: RT ** donghae861015**: c1w0n 1kut4n L0h _4hjum4_ :3 RT ** bornfreeonekiss**: Semoga amal dua anak ini diampuni-_- ** GaemGyu** ** donghae861015**

** donghae861015 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 15m**

c1w0n 1kut4n L0h _4hjum4_ :3 RT ** bornfreeonekiss**: Semoga amal dua anak ini diampuni-_- ** GaemGyu** ** donghae861015**

** bornfreeonekiss Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 16m**

Semoga amal dua anak ini diampuni-_- ** GaemGyu** ** donghae861015**

** 1215thexiahtic Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 18m**

Ckckck kesian bgt sih Eunhyukkie punya pacar alay u,u RT ** donghae861015**: d1k4u m3n9h1n4 s3n1 s3s30r4n9 ckck TT RT ** 6002micky**: Ungsikan Changmin segera ckck RT ** 1215thexiahtic**: Ckck tulisan planet mana ini?RT ** GaemGyu**

** donghae861015 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 19m**

d1k4u m3n9h1n4 s3n1 s3s30r4n9 ckck TT RT ** 6002micky**: Ungsikan Changmin segera ckck RT ** 1215thexiahtic**: Ckck tulisan planet mana ini?RT ** GaemGyu**: 3h? 4d4 J43j00ng _hYun9_? H411 _hYun9_~ RT ** bornfreeonekis**

** 6002micky Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 20m**

Ungsikan Changmin segera ckck RT ** 1215thexiahtic**: Ckck tulisan planet mana ini?RT ** GaemGyu**: 3h? 4d4 J43j00ng _hYun9_? H411 _hYun9_~ RT ** bornfreeonekis**: Ckckck apa ini? Gabisa dibaca-_-RT ** donghae861015**

** 1215thexiahtic Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 27m**

Ckck tulisan planet mana ini?RT ** GaemGyu**: 3h? 4d4 J43j00ng _hYun9_? H411 _hYun9_~ RT ** bornfreeonekis**: Ckckck apa ini? Gabisa dibaca-_-RT ** donghae861015**: Y0m4n kyU~

** GaemGyu Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 37m**

3h? 4d4 J43j00ng _hYun9_? H411 _hYun9_~ RT ** bornfreeonekis**: Ckckck apa ini? Gabisa dibaca-_-RT ** donghae861015**: Y0m4n kyU~ 9at4u s3n1 m4h b391tu ckck RT ** GaemGyu**: _F4ns_ m4h b391tu y4ch ckck RT

** bornfreeonekiss Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 43m**

Ckckck apa ini? Gabisa dibaca-_-RT ** donghae861015**: Y0m4n kyU~ 9at4u s3n1 m4h b391tu ckck RT ** GaemGyu**: _F4ns_ m4h b391tu y4ch ckck RT ** shfly3424**: Mata gue sakit baca tulis

** donghae861015 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 50m**

Y0m4n kyU~ 9at4u s3n1 m4h b391tu ckck RT ** GaemGyu**: _F4ns_ m4h b391tu y4ch ckck RT ** shfly3424**: Mata gue sakit baca tulisannya KDS. _Off_ ajelah wkwkwk

** GaemGyu Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 51m**

_F4ns_ m4h b391tu y4ch ckck RT ** shfly3424**: Mata gue sakit baca tulisannya KDS. _Off_ ajelah

** shfly3424 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 54m**

Mata gue sakit baca tulisannya KDS. _Off_ ajelah wkwkwk

** siwon407 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 54m**

1tu t4nd4ny4 _hYun9_ h4ru$ _j0in_ tUch! Ckck RT ** shfly3424**: Apaan si? Susah bacanya tau-_-RT ** GaemGyu**: T4u n1ch _hYun9_! Ckck RT ** donghae861015**: S1r1k 4j4 s1ch! b1L4n9 4j4 m4u 1kuT4n k4n? ckck RT ** shfly3424**: Mantengin kealayan KDS aka ** GaemGyu** ** donghae861015** ** siwon407**

** shlfy3424 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 56m**

Apaan si? Susah bacanya tau-_-RT ** GaemGyu**: T4u n1ch _hYun9_! Ckck RT ** donghae861015**: S1r1k 4j4 s1ch! b1L4n9 4j4 m4u 1kuT4n k4n? ckck RT ** shfly3424**: Mantengin kealayan KDS aka ** GaemGyu** ** donghae861015** ** siwon407**

** GaemGyu Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 57m**

T4u n1ch _hYun9_! Ckck RT ** donghae861015**: S1r1k 4j4 s1ch! b1L4n9 4j4 m4u 1kuT4n k4n? ckck RT ** shfly3424**: Mantengin kealayan KDS aka ** GaemGyu donghae861015** ** siwon407**

** donghae861015 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 59m**

S1r1k 4j4 s1ch! b1L4n9 4j4 m4u 1kuT4n k4n? ckck RT ** shfly3424**: Mantengin kealayan KDS aka ** GaemGyu** ** donghae861015 siwon407** kemarin ngakaknya sampe sekarang buahaha

** shfly3424 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 1h**

Mantengin kealayan KDS aka ** GaemGyu** ** donghae861015** **siwon407** kemarin ngakaknya sampe sekarang buahahaha!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Malam itu begitu cerah. Kyuhyun terlihat sedang bermanja ria dengan kekasihnya, Sungmin. Namun mungkin lebih tepatnya sih Sungmin yang lagi manja-manjanya.

"Kyunnie~ ga capek nulis kek begitu di _twitter_?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun yang tengah mengelus rambut Sungmin pun berhenti. "Ya capek dong, _chagi_~ ckck emang dasar kurang kerjaan tuh tantangannya-_-" balas Kyuhyun.

"Terus kenapa Kyunnie terima, _eoh_?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Kan buat Minnie~ apa sih yang engga, hm?" Kyuhyun menjawabnya lalu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir _shape_ M milik Sungmin.

"Ohok! Bisa kali ga mesra-mesraan di sini," tegur seseorang ketika Kyuhyun hendak merubah ciumannya menjadi lumatan. Ketika ia tahu, langsung saja Kyuhyun mencibir. "Bilang aja kesepian engga ada Kibum hyung? ckck Ciwon celalu kecepian ciiih? Wkwk."

"Sialan-_-"

"Wkwkwk."

"Aduh aduh, kenapa bisa _twitter_ rame banget? Alay semua lagi tulisannya ckck," gerutu seorang namja yang baru saja masuk ke dalam _dorm Super Junior_. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah suara dan langsung bersorak. "HEENIM _HYUUUUNG_!"

"Ih! Berisik _magnae_! Nah! Ini nih! Satu Kandidat _alayers_ di _twitter_ ckck-_-" ujar Heechul yang tengah berkunjung ke _dorm Super Junior_ saat mendapat waktu luang.

"Chulie _hyung_~" ujar Sungmin sambil memeluknya. Heechul balas memeluk Sungmin. "Ckck Sungminnie~ bagaimana mungkin pacarmu itu jadi alay, _eoh_?"

"Hihi sini Minnie kasih tau~" ujar Sungmin lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Heechul.

"_MWOOOO_? BUAHAHAHA!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**SuperHC1 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 5s**

Pada kabur kan? Dasar nyali curut kalian bertiga ckck

** GaemGyu Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 20s**

K4buuUrrr 4j4 4ch! hiiih RT ** siwon407**: 4mpUn d3ch 9u3 RT ** SuperHC1**: Siapa yang kau panggil Cinderella nyasar dan setan, HA? ** siwon407 donghae861015** ** GaemGyu**

** siwon407 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 1m**

4mpUn d3ch 9u3 RT ** SuperHC1**: Siapa yang kau panggil Cinderella nyasar dan setan, HA? ** siwon407** ** donghae861015** ** GaemGyu**

** SuperHC1 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 2m**

Siapa yang kau panggil Cinderella nyasar dan setan, HA? ** siwon407** ** donghae861015** ** GaemGyu**

** siwon407 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 3m**

S3t4n t3kuT s3t4n 1tu mUst4h1L, y3, 1k4n ckck RT ** donghae861015**: 3nt4r di3 n0n90L L0h kyU~ ckck RT ** GaemGyu**: 4d0h L4ch 4d4 c1nd3r3ll4 ny4s4r g1tcu ckckck

** donghae861015 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 4m**

3nt4r di3 n0n90L L0h kyU~ ckck RT ** GaemGyu**: 4d0h L4ch 4d4 c1nd3r3ll4 ny4s4r g1tcu ckckck

** GaemGyu Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 5m**

4d0h L4ch 4d4 c1nd3r3ll4 ny4s4r g1tcu ckckck

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**donghae861015 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 1m**

Inget peraturan baru semalem, won! Ckck RT ** siwon407**: Hah? RT ** AllRiseSilver**: Elu tiga kali nge_tweet_ _non_-alay, won. Didiskualifikasi wkwk RT ** siwon407**: _MWO_? YAK! ENAK

** siwon407 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 2m**

Hah? RT ** AllRiseSilver**: Elu tiga kali nge_tweet _non-alay, won. Didiskualifikasi wkwk RT ** siwon407**: _MWO_? YAK! ENAK SAJA! RT ** GaemGyu**: SIWON _HYUNG_ KALAAAAAH!

** AllRiseSilver Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 3m**

Elu tiga kali nget_weet_ _non_-alay, won. Didiskualifikasi wkwk RT ** siwon407**: _MWO_? YAK! ENAK SAJA! RT ** GaemGyu**: SIWON _HYUNG_ KALAAAAAH!

** siwon407 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 4m**

_MWO_? YAK! ENAK SAJA! RT ** GaemGyu**: SIWON _HYUNG_ KALAAAAAH!

** GaemGyu Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 5m**

SIWON _HYUNG_ KALAAAAAH!

** siwon407 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 5m**

_Love you, nae snow white~_ RT ** ikmubmik**: Ehehehehe becanda kok, wonnie~ :3 RT ** siwon407**: Yayayaya! Apa-apaan ini? RT ** ikmubmik**: Eum~ tapi kasian, _hyung_~ RT

** ikmubmik Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 6m**

Ehehehehe becanda kok, wonnie~ :3 RT ** siwon407**: Yayayaya! Apa-apaan ini? RT ** ikmubmik**: Eum~ tapi kasian, _hyung_~ RT ** SuperHC1**: Lebih baik kau putuskan si ** siwon407**

** siwon407 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 7m**

Yayayaya! Apa-apaan ini? RT ** ikmubmik**: Eum~ tapi kasian, _hyung_~ RT ** SuperHC1**: Lebih baik kau putuskan si ** siwon407**, _nae_ bummie~ ** ikmubmik**

** ikmubmik Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 8m**

Eum~ tapi kasian, _hyung_~ RT ** SuperHC1**: Lebih baik kau putuskan si ** siwon407**, _nae_ bummie~ ** ikmubmik**

** siwon407 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 9m**

_MWOOOO_? RT ** Supe**rHC1: Lebih baik kau putuskan si ** siwon407**, _nae_ bummie~ ** ikmubmik**

** SuperHC1 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 10m**

Lebih baik kau putuskan si ** siwon407**, _nae_ bummie~ ** ikmubmik**

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"Oi! _Alayers_! Kita bikin peraturan baru, yok! Biar cepet ketawan siapa pemenangnya. Gue capek. Tangan gue keriting nih-_-" ucap Donghae.

"Yok! Gimana kalau…jika di antara kita bertiga nge_tweet_ _non_-alay 3 _tweet_an aja, itu gugur! Gimane?" usul Kyuhyun.

Donghae dan Siwon pun berpikir. "Sip! Jadi!"

* * *

**siwon407 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 10s**

Oke gue lupa soal peraturan baru itu. Gapapa dah, selamet tangan gue. Capek nge_tweet_ alay terus. Ckckck

* * *

.

.

Siwon pun gugur dalam permainan itu karena melupakan peraturan baru mereka. Tinggallah Kyuhyun dan Donghae yang memperebutkan hadiah yang bagi mereka lumayan lah. Tapi jika Eunhyuk yang menantang, kenapa Donghae ikutan? Ckck dasar pasangan ini. Pasti gamau rugi tuh.

"Capek ya capek banget ini tangan~" lirih Donghae sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. Kyuhyun yang duduk tidak jauh darinya hanya tertawa. Mereka kini sedang santai di ruang tamu. Dengan Siwon yang tengah bermanja-manja pada Kibum karena Kibum tengah berkunjung ke _dorm Super Junior_.

Heechul hanya geleng-geleng melihat para _dongsaeng_nya. "Ckck. Dasar mereka itu. Mau sampai kapan mainan gajelas di _twitter_, he? Kalo begini aku harus turun tangan kayak tadi, tuh kkkkk."

* * *

.

.

* * *

**SuperHC1 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 1m**

Wkwkwkwk kesian deh gue kerjain huahahaha!

** GaemGyu Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 10m**

ARRRGGHHH! SIYAL KAU CINDERELLAAAAAAAAAAA! RT ** SuperHC1**: KALIAN BERDUA _OUT_! HADIAH PERMAINAN INI BUAT GUEEE! LALALALA #dancegee ** GaemGyu** ** donghae861015**

** donghae861015 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 20m**

_MWOOOOOOOOOO_? RT ** SuperHC1**: KALIAN BERDUA _OUT_! HADIAH PERMAINAN INI BUAT GUEEE! LALALALA #dancegee ** GaemGyu** ** donghae861015**

** SuperHC1 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 26m**

KALIAN BERDUA _OUT_! HADIAH PERMAINAN INI BUAT GUEEE! LALALALA #dancegee ** GaemGyu** ** donghae861015**

** GaemGyu Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 32m**

Engga yaampun Minnie _chagi_ enggaaaaaaaaaaa TT RT ** imSMl**: Kyunnie :' RT GaemGyu: _MWO_? ENGGA MINNIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE RT ** SuperHC1**: ** imSMl** Minnie semalem si

** donghae861015 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 35m**

Hyukkie _chagiii_~ beneran kok~ Hae ga ketemuan sama yoona~ heechul _hyung_ tuh rese RT ** AllRiseSilver**: Hae boong, hiks jahaaaat TT RT ** donghae861015**: _Aniya_, Hyukkie~ daritadi kan Hae sama, Hyukkie, _eoh_? RT ** AllRiseSilver**: Hae jahat hiks TT

** AllRiseSilver Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 37m**

Hae boong, hiks jahaaaat TT RT ** donghae861015**: _Aniya_, Hyukkie~ daritadi kan Hae sama, Hyukkie, _eoh_? RT ** donghae861015**: Hae jahat hiks TT RT ** donghae861015**: D14m k4u 3p1l!

** imSMl Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 40m**

Kyunnie :' RT ** GaemGyu**: _MWO_? ENGGA MINNIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE RT ** SuperHC1**: ** imSMl** Minnie semalem si ** GaemGyu** ketemuan sama Seohyun ckckck

** GaemGyu Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 44m**

_MWO_? ENGGA MINNIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE RT ** SuperHC1**: ** imSMl **Minnie semalem si ** GaemGyu** ketemuan sama Seohyun ckckck

** SuperHC1 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 46m**

** imSMl** Minnie semalem si ** GaemGyu** ketemuan sama Seohyun ckckck

** GaemGyu Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 47m**

Du4 4j4 wkwkwk RT ** donghae861015**: _Aniya_, Hyukkie~ daritadi kan Hae sama, Hyukkie, _eoh_? RT ** AllRiseSilver**: Hae jahat hiks TT RT ** donghae861015**: D14m

** donghae861015 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 50m**

_Aniya_, Hyukkie~ daritadi kan Hae sama, Hyukkie, _eoh_? RT ** AllRiseSilver**: Hae jahat hiks TT RT ** donghae861015**: D14m k4u 3p1l! RT ** GaemGyu**: Bener tuh ka…eh ulang. B3n3r

** AllRiseSilver Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 54m**

Hae jahat hiks TT RT ** donghae861015**: D14m k4u 3p1l! RT ** GaemGyu**: Bener tuh ka…eh ulang. B3n3r tuch k4t4 h44chuL _hYun9_ ckck RT ** donghae861015**: _MWOOOOOOOOOOO_?

** donghae861015 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 55m**

D14m k4u 3p1l! RT ** GaemGyu**: Bener tuh ka…eh ulang. B3n3r tuch k4t4 h44chuL _hYun9_ ckck RT ** donghae861015**: _MWOOOOOOOOOOO_? _ANIYAAAAA_! HYUKKIE DARITADI KAN HAE SAMA HYUKKIE, KAAAAN? RT ** AllRiseSilver**

** GaemGyu Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 56m**

Bener tuh ka…eh ulang. B3n3r tuch k4t4 h44chuL _hYun9_ ckck RT ** donghae861015**: _MWOOOOOOOOOOO_? _ANIYAAAAA_! HYUKKIE DARITADI KAN HAE SAMA HYUKKIE, KAAAAN? RT ** AllRiseSilver**: _MWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_? RT ** SuperHC1**

** donghae861015 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 58m**

_MWOOOOOOOOOOO_? _ANIYAAAAA_! HYUKKIE DARITADI KAN HAE SAMA HYUKKIE, KAAAAN? RT ** AllRiseSilver**: _MWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_? RT ** SuperHC1**

** AllRiseSilver Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 59m**

_MWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_? RT ** SuperHC1**: ** AllRiseSilver** HYUKJAEEEE! TADI _HYUNG_ LIAT ** donghae861015** SAMA YOONAAAAA!

** SuperHC1 Reply – ReTweet – Favorite 1h**

** AllRiseSilver** HYUKJAEEEE! TADI _HYUNG_ LIAT ** donghae861015** SAMA YOONAAAAA!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"HEECHUL _HYUUUUUUUUUUNGGGG_!" teriak KDS aka Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Siwon yang baru sadar kalau mereka dikerjain. Mereka menatap tajam Heechul yang balas menatap mereka tak kalah tajam.

"APA HA? Berani?" tantang Heechul. Ketiganya mengkeret. "Engga _hyung_."

"Ckckck dasar. _Ya_! Hyukjae! Jadi hadiahnya buat _hyung_, dong?" ujar serta tanya Heechul.

Eunhyuk terlihat ragu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. "T-tapi _hyung_ udah boongin Hyukkie TT"

"Bodo! Kekekeke~"

"Minnie jugaaaaaaaaa! Minnie ga terimaaaaaaaaa!"

"Eiiiitttt! Labu dikau diam saja!"

"Engga!"

"HE?!"

"Hiks Kyunnieeee~" Sungmin yang digertak pun lari memeluk Kyuhyun yang langsung disambut hangat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mana, Hyukjae?" tadang Heechul dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Dengan berat hati, Eunhyuk pun mengeluarkan hadiah yang ia siapkan untuk satu di antara KDS yang bisa bertahan dengan kealayannya dan tidak melanggar peraturan yang sudah mereka langgar.

"Nih!" Eunhyuk memberikan hadiah itu kepada Heechul.

"Aaaaah! Akhirnya ke salon juga, hehehe~" ujarnya senang dan meninggalkan para member.

"Arrrghhh! Kalau tau kek gini mending gausah diceritain! Kan lumayan gratis spa selama seminggu! Ggrrrrr!" kesal Kyuhyun. Ia pun menarik Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu dengan membantingnya.

"Tau nih! Ish!" dan Donghae pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Tinggal Siwon dan beberapa member lain yang geleng-geleng melihat kesengsaraan si trio alay KDS aka Kyuhyun Donghae Siwon. Ckck kasihan. Udah capek-capek ngetik, engga dapet apa-apa. Kan lumayan tuh gratis spa ye selama seminggu. CiyuuUssssSsss? MiaPs? Kekeke~ Huuh! C4b4L e4pp$ss~

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THE END**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Note : **_**Mohon maaf atas kegajean author dan segala kekurangan dalam **_**fanfic**_** ini.**

**Jiak terjadi sesuatu saat membacanya, mohon limpahkan pada alat elektronik yang tengah Anda pakai.**

**Terima kasih untuk membaca dan…bolehkah minta komentarnya?**

_**Signed,**_

_**Umu Humairo Cho**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Trio Alay Jadi Ngenes

**Terima kasih untuk :**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki | Jmhyewon | DesvianaDewi12 | KyuWie | jennychan  
**

**Evil Roommate | Kim Anna | KyuMin's137 | Sunnie1307 | yekyuhyuk**

**HyunYoo | Tania3424 | Kyuminsimple | uyils | Cul ah**

**wyda joyer | zia | WineDaughty | love haehyuk | Qhia503**

**bryan ryeohyun | KyoKMS26 | Hamtarooo | earlkyuumay | hancholee**

**sellinandrew | fyeahgyumin | dins | Sung Hye Ah | Yc K.S.H**

**Karena sudah memberikan komentar di chapter sebelumnya.**

**Entah kenapa saya kepikiran untuk bikin lanjutannya-_-**

**Dan sejujurnya capek banget ngetik nih FF, wkwk.**

**Happy reading, enJOY, and don't forget to comment :D**

**Thank you~**

* * *

**Trio Alay**

_**Part**_** 2**

**Trio Alay Jadi Ngenes**

_**This story belongs to **_**Fujimoto Yumi**_**, 2013**_

**Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon, Super Junior**

_**Are belongs to God, themselves, and their couple**_

_**Pairing : KyuMin, HaeHyuk, SiBum, YeWook!Hint**_

_**Genre :**_

_**A lil bit of Romance, Friendship, Brothership, Fail!Humor**_

_**Rating : Teenager**_

_**Length : Oneshoot – Part 2**_

_**Summary :**_

**Kealayan semakin menjadi.**

**Sungmin, Eunhyuk dan Kibum pun jadi alay?**

**Oh Tuhan?! Ada apa dengan otak para member?**

**Dan segala kengenesan trio alay KDS mulai berdatangan karena ulah Heechul.**

**Bagaimana kelanjutannya?**

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Shonen-ai. OOC! Twitter mode on. Plotless!**_

_**A/N :**_

**Kepikiran lanjutannya bahahahaha!**

**Gasuka? Jangan baca!**

**Saya sudah mengingatkan Anda sebelum mengambil tindakan.**

**Namun jika baca, harap tinggalkan komentar.**

**Jangan jadi **_**silent reader**_**, yah~**

_**enJOY **_**dan**_** happy reading~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A Super Junior Fanfiction**_

**Trio Alay**

_**Part**_** 2**

**Trio Alay Jadi Ngenes**

_**By **_**Fujimoto Yumi**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Setelah kemenangan telak diperoleh Heechul tanpa mengikuti permainan tersebut. KDS aka Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Siwon memandang Heechul yang lagi-lagi tengah berkunjung itu dengan tatapan, 'Enyahlah kau, _hyung_! dasar penggangguuu!' yang Heechul balas dengan _deathglare_ kebanggaannya membuat trio alay KDS ini mengkeret memeluk pasangan masing-masing.

_Eoh_? Berarti ada Kibum dong? Oh, kali ini mungkin predikat 'Ciwon celalu cendili dan kecepian' dibuang dulu selama Kibum ada di _dorm_ mereka. Ckck.

Heechul yang tengah santai sambil memanjakan kukunya geleng-geleng melihat KDS masih menatapnya tajam. Padahal _deathglare_ kebanggaannya tidak kalah tajam, loh. Memang KDS ini tidak bisa lepas memandang Heechul karena jika belum balas dendam mereka belum puas.

"Apa liat-liat? Engga sayang nyawa, ha?" ujar Heechul dengan nada tajam setajam silet sambil menggeprak meja yang ada di depannya.

Sontak, trio alay KDS menunduk lalu menggeleng. "Ckck nyali masih segede curut aja udah berani natap gue tajem begitu. Ckck dasar trio alay kampong ckck-_-"

'Sialan ini Cinderella. Minta mati kali-_-' batin ketiganya kesal.

"Apa, hah? Masih kesel? Sini maju!" tantang Heechul. Namun entah kemana kekesalan mereka yang membuat KDS hanya geleng-geleng ketakutan. Ckckck.

"_Babo_!"

"_Yak_!" kali ini mereka protes.

'ZING~'

Dan langsung diam ketika Heechul melayangkan tatapan mautnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**siwon407 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 10s **_

Hehe engga _hyung_ /kabur/RT ** SuperHC1**: Minta mati juga, won? RT ** siwon407**: Ada setan berantem sama setan. Ada! _Exclusive_ ye! ckckck

** SuperHC1 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 2m**_

Minta mati juga, won? RT ** siwon407**: Ada setan berantem sama setan. Ada! _Exclusive_ ye! ckckck

** siwon407 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 10m**_

Ada setan berantem sama setan. Ada! _Exclusive_ ye! ckckck

** SuperHC1 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 27m**_

HEH! JANGAN KABUR! RT ** GaemGyu**: Hehehe Minnie _baby_ bohai montok _sexy_ cantiiiiiik~ _princess_nya Kyuuu~ _mianhe, nee_? Ayo kita kabur aja, yuk? /tarik ming ke kamar/RT ** imSMl**

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 31m**_

Hehehe Minnie _baby_ bohai montok _sexy_ cantiiiiiik~ _princess_nya Kyuuu~ _mianhe, nee_? Ayo kita kabur aja, yuk? /tarik ming ke kamar/RT ** imSMl**: Kyunnie :' nyuekin Minnie, _eoh_? RT

** imSMl **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 37m**_

Kyunnie :' nyuekin Minnie, _eoh_? RT ** GaemGyu**: Anjir dia ngeliat _tweet_ gue lagi. Anjirrrrr!

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 43m**_

Anjir dia ngeliat _tweet_ gue lagi. Anjirrrrr!

** SuperHC1 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 45m**_

EHEM! SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG IBLIS DAN SETAN, HAH, CHOKYUUU? RT ** GaemGyu**: Ada gitu iblis seremnya permanen kayak Heechul _hyung_ -_- njir! Tatapannya kek beneran ngeliat setan ckck

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 50m**_

Seenaknya lu! Yang _baby magnae_ kan gue! Kok lu yang meluk? TEUKI _UMMAAAAA_~ LOP YU _SO MUCH_! /_hug_ sampe sesek/RT ** donghae861015**: _Ummaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ /_hug_/ iye, Kyu. Gue juga heran ckck masih ada lagi yang betah sama die-_- RT **special1004**

** donghae861015 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 53m**_

_Ummaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ /_hug_/ iye, Kyu. Gue juga heran ckck masih ada lagi yang betah sama die-_- RT ** special1004**: Uuuuuuuh~ kacian _baby_ _magnae_nya, _ummaaa_~~ ckck RT ** GaemGyu**

** special1004 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 1h**_

Uuuuuuuh~ kacian _baby_ _magnae_nya, _ummaaa_~~ ckck RT ** GaemGyu**: Ada gitu iblis seremnya permanen kayak Heechul _hyung_ -_- njir! Tatapannya kek beneran ngeliat setan ckck

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 1h**_

Ada gitu iblis seremnya permanen kayak Heechul _hyung_ -_- njir! Tatapannya kek beneran ngeliat setan ckck

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kyunnie! Udah tau Chulie hyung serem. Ngapain nge_tweet_ begitu, _eoh_? Ga takut diapa-apain?" tanya Sungmin sesaat mereka berdua ada di kamar. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin lalu membuang (baca: menaruh) ponselnya di meja nakas samping tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Yaaa, takut sih. Ah! Tapi masa _evil_ takut sama _evil_? Kan ga lucu, _chagiii_~"

"Tapi buktinya Kyunnie takut sama Chulie hyung tuh u,u" kata Sungmin imut. Kyuhyun mendekatinya lalu merangkul pinggang Sungmin.

"Iya sih. Tapi daripada itu, Minnie _baby_ kok imut banget, sih? Kyu mau cium dong?"

'Blush'

Sontak Sungmin merona mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan jari ala Hinata di _serial_ Naruto itu. "Cium aja~" cicitnya pelan karena malu.

"Boleh nih?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi meyakinkan.

"_Ne_," Sungmin mengangguk lalu memejamkan mata menunggu Kyuhyun menciumnya.

Kyuhyun pun yang sudah diberi lampu hijau mendekatkan wajahnya, siap mencium sang kelinci montok yang selalu saja membuat ia harus menahan diri.

"Jangan pindah atau mundur atau ngeles, loh, _chagi_~" ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengangguk imut masih menunggu bibir tebal nan dower(?) Kyuhyun mencium bibir _sexy_ nan kenyalnya.

Kyuhyun terus memajukan tubuhnya dan ketika tinggal sejengkal lagi…

"_BUNNY BOOOYYYY_! MASA DI DEPAN ADA SEOHYUN YANG NYARIIN KYUHYUUUN!" teriak seseorang yang sudah jelas dan sangat pasti adalah Heechul di depan kamar mereka dan sontak membuat Sungmin melakukan kekerasan(?) yaitu mendorong Kyuhyun sehingga sang _magnae Super Junior_ pun menimbulkan bunyi…

'Gubrak' 'Gebeduk' 'Brak' 'Prang' 'Teeeng' /oke abaikan/

Dan jatuh di lantai dengan bokong engga seksinya nyampe duluan.

"Adaw! Sakit banget. Arrgghh! Dasar Cinderella nyebeliiiiin! _Yak_! Minnie kenapa dorong Kyu, _eoh_?" umpat serta tanya Kyuhyun, memandang Sungmin.

Di atas kasur, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun penuh amarah. Lalu bertanya sinis. "Ngapain Seohyun kemari?"

Kyuhyun yang merasakan hawa engga enak pun bangun dari jatuhnya dan berusaha untuk menyentuh bahu Sungmin, namun ditolak. "_Baby_~ Kyu engga ada hubungan apap—"

"Yang nanya soal itu siapa? (¬_¬")" ucap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Err…tapi kan Kyunnie cuma mau menegas—"

"Hiks Kyunnie jahaaaat (/.\)" racau Sungmin sambil menangis. "Minnie benci Kyunnie, huwaaaaaa Chulie _hyuuuung_." Lanjutnya kemudian keluar kamar mencari Heechul.

Tinggallah Kyuhyun dengan asap mengepul di atas kepalanya. "KIM HEECHUULLL! AWAS KAUUUU!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**SuperHC1 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 5s**_

Mampus! Buahahahaha! RT ** GaemGyu**: Ya ampun nasib gue jelek amat sih hari ini? TT

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 5m**_

Ya ampun nasib gue jelek amat sih hari ini? TT

** imSMl **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 9m**_

** GaemGyu** Oh? Lebih suka ngeduda bareng HaeWon daripada ngebujuk Minnie? _Okay_ jadi, ya, Kyu! TIDUR DI LUAR SAMPE SEMINGGU KE DEPAAAAAAN! /lempar xbox/ /banting pintu/

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 15m**_

Okesip. Gue ambil xbox dulu dah RT ** donghae861015**: Najis banget si gue harus ngeduda malem ini. Ah kektay banget emang!RT ** siwon407**: Ngeduda woy entar malem. Gue jamin!

** donghae861015 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 17m**_

Najis banget si gue harus ngeduda malem ini. Ah kektay banget emang!RT ** siwon407**: Ngeduda woy entar malem. Gue jamin! Ckck RT ** GaemGyu**: Elu aja! Gue engga!RT

** siwon407 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 20m**_

Ngeduda woy entar malem. Gue jamin! Ckck RT ** GaemGyu**: Elu aja! Gue engga!RT ** donghae861015**: Auah! pUs1n9 9u3 j4d1ny4 cKcKcK RT ** siwon407**: ** GaemGyu**

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 23m**_

Elu aja! Gue engga!RT donghae861015: Auah! pUs1n9 9u3 j4d1ny4 cKcKcK RT siwon407: GaemGyu donghae861015 Ckckck kayaknya kita bukan Cuma trio alay deh, tapi jadi trio

** donghae861015 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 30m**_

Auah! pUs1n9 9u3 j4d1ny4 cKcKcK RT ** siwon407**: ** GaemGyu** ** donghae861015** Ckckck kayaknya kita bukan Cuma trio alay deh, tapi jadi trio ngenes juga-_- Heechul _hyung_ emang deh

** siwon407 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 34m**_

** GaemGyu** ** donghae861015** Ckckck kayaknya kita bukan Cuma trio alay deh, tapi jadi trio ngenes juga-_- Heechul _hyung_ emang deh /_sigh_/

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 36m**_

Mampus lau! Songong si. RT ** siwon407**: Sialan Kibummie marah lagi. ARGHHH! Heechul _hyung_ awas kau.

** siwon407 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 40m**_

Sialan Kibummie marah lagi. ARGHHH! Heechul _hyung_ awas kau.

** donghae861015 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 46m**_

Mampus, lau, MIWON!RT ** siwon407**: _Eoh_? _Yak_! Apa-apaan ini, hm?RT ** ikmubmik**: SIWON _HYUNG_ MENYEBALKAAAAAAAAAAN! SANA AJA SAMA JESSICA, HUH!

** siwon407 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 47m**_

_Eoh_? _Yak_! Apa-apaan ini, hm?RT ** ikmubmik**: SIWON _HYUNG_ MENYEBALKAAAAAAAAAAN! SANA AJA SAMA JESSICA, HUH!

** ikmubmik **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 52m**_

SIWON _HYUNG_ MENYEBALKAAAAAAAAAAN! SANA AJA SAMA JESSICA, HUH!

** donghae861015 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 1h**_

Bentar lagi Kibum juga marah sama lu! Tunggu ajaRT ** siwon407**: Gapapa, Bummie _baby_~ hiburan buat kita, _eoh_?RT ** ikmubmik**: _Hyung_ jahat banget u,u RT ** Himsenkangin**: Ckckck

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 1h**_

Tay! Lu won! Cukstaw ye! Trio alay bubar!RT ** siwon407**: Gapapa, Bummie _baby_~ hiburan buat kita, _eoh_?RT ** ikmubmik**: _Hyung_ jahat banget u,u RT ** Himsenkangin**: Ckckck nonton

** siwon407 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 1h**_

Gapapa, Bummie _baby_~ hiburan buat kita, _eoh_?RT ** ikmubmik**: _Hyung_ jahat banget u,u RT ** Himsenkangin**: Ckckck nonton HaeHyuKyuMin drama nih. Lumayan. wkwkwk

** ikmubmik **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 2h**_

_Hyung_ jahat banget u,u RT ** Himsenkangin**: Ckckck nonton HaeHyuKyuMin drama nih. Lumayan. wkwkwk

** Himsenkangin **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 2h**_

Ckckck nonton HaeHyuKyuMin drama nih. Lumayan. wkwkwk

** ryeong9 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 2h**_

Eum, _ne_! /_nods_/ RT ** shfly3424**: Bener kata Shindongie, Wookie _baby_~ kita diam saja, _ne_?RT ** ShinsFriend**: Engga ah. Heechul _hyung_ menyeramkan. RT ** ryeong9**: Jangan gitu _hyung_

** shfly3424 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 2h**_

Bener kata Shindongie, Wookie _baby_~ kita diam saja, _ne_?RT ** ShinsFriend**: Engga ah. Heechul _hyung_ menyeramkan. RT ** ryeong9**: Jangan gitu _hyung_, harusnya kita bantuin~ RT

** ShinsFriend **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 2h**_

Engga ah. Heechul _hyung_ menyeramkan. RT ** ryeong9**: Jangan gitu _hyung_, harusnya kita bantuin~ RT ** ShinsFriend**: Kayak KyuHae lagi sengsara? Ckckck kesian.

** ryeong9 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 2h**_

Jangan gitu _hyung_, harusnya kita bantuin~ RT ** ShinsFriend**: Kayak KyuHae lagi sengsara? Ckckck kesian.

** ShinsFriend **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 2h**_

Kayaknya KyuHae lagi sengsara? Ckckck kesian.

** donghae861015 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 2h**_

Asdfghjkl! #$%^&*()_+ Hyukkie ngambek, hyukkie ngambek, hyukkie ngambek! AARRGGHHHHH! HEECHUL _HYUNG_ MENYEBALKAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

** imSMl **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 2h**_

APA?! /muka sangar/ RT ** GaemGyu**: Minniiiiiiieeeeeeeee :********** ** imSMl**

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 2h**_

Minniiiiiiieeeeeeeee :********** ** imSMl**

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 2h**_

Asdfghjkl Minnie percaya Kyunnie dong~ Kyunnie engga demen _yeoja_ sok imut kayak _magnae_ _GG_ itu. Engga suka beneran deh, iyuuuUuucccHhhhh -_-

** imSMl **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 2h**_

Kyunnie nyebelin! Sana sama Seohyun ajaaa! Ish!

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 2h**_

Mana? Kata Shindong hyung engga ada yang nyariin gue! Sial emang emaknya Heebum! Gue mulu yang kena teror. Aarrgghhh! MINNIE _CHAGIIIIIII_ :*

** donghae861015 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 2h**_

C4b4l e4pp$ssSs kyU cKcKcK RT ** GaemGyu**: Taytaytaytay! Minnie ngambek lagi. ARGH! Cinderella nyebelin!

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 2h**_

Taytaytaytay! Minnie ngambek lagi. ARGH! Cinderella nyebelin!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Trio alay KDS pun akhirnya tidur di ruang tengah. Kyuhyun sibuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada xbox tak bersalah itu. Donghae masih anteng dengan ponselnya sedangkan Siwon dengan kitabnya.

"Ckckck kok kayaknya kita sial banget semenjak Heechul _hyung_ liburan di sini? Lagian, wamil-wamil aja kek, pake ada libur segala? Kalo libur bawa keberuntungan sih gapapa. Lah ini bawa kengenesan buat kita, ye ga?" ucap serta tanya Donghae.

Siwon yang tadinya sibuk dengan kitabnya pun mengiyakan. "Yoi tuh. Gue pikir malem ini malem yang indah buat gue sama Kibummie, gataunya gue malah ngeduda bareng kalian."

"Salah lu si, _hyung_. Makanya jangan tertawa di atas kesengsaraan dua anggota trio alay. Ckckck kena batunya kan, lu?" balas Kyuhyun.

"Geblek emang. Petaka banget tuh Heechul _hyung_. Argh! Cepet balik ke _camp_ militer kek sono. Kalo balik ke sini buat ikut _schedules_ lagi si pasti dia ga akan kurang kerjaan kek gini, nih," Donghae menyauti.

"Auah. Bodo amat. Kayaknya gue harus nge_calling_ Han _hyung_ nih biar tuh makhluk atu jinak lagi, ckckck," Kyuhyun melepas sticknya lalu mulai berpikir. "Gue yakin dia bakalan takluk sama Han _hyung_."

"Setuju banget tuh, Kyu!" HaeWon pun seakan mendapat pencerahan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**donghae861015 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 2m**_

Ckckck mampus Hyukkie ikutan alay щ(º̩̩́_º̩̩̀щ)

** siwon407 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 4m**_

Asdfghjkl Kibummie kenapa? _O em geeeee_! Ada apa ini?

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 6m**_

Selamat pagi duni—MINNIE GUE KENAPAAAAAA? :O Kok jadi alay gitu? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapaaaaaaa? \(˚ ˚!)/ \(!˚ ˚)/

** ikmubmik **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 14m**_

/_n0ds_/ RT ** imSMl**: 1y4d3cH u,u RT ** AllRiseSilver**: k1t4 h4ru$ m3nc0b4 _hYun9_, k1bUmm13…RT ** ikmubmik**: Kok jadi ragu yah mau ngelakuinnya?RT ** imSMl**: Hyukkie….

** imSMl **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 18m**_

1y4d3cH u,u RT ** AllRiseSilver**: k1t4 h4ru$ m3nc0b4 _hYun9_, k1bUmm13…RT ** ikmubmik**: Kok jadi ragu yah mau ngelakuinnya?RT ** imSMl**: Hyukkie….RT ** AllRiseSilver**: 4p4|_491

** AllRiseSilver **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 20m**_

k1t4 h4ru$ m3nc0b4 _hYun9_, k1bUmm13…RT ** ikmubmik**: Kok jadi ragu yah mau ngelakuinnya?RT ** imSMl**: Hyukkie….RT ** AllRiseSilver**: 4p4|_491 d0n9h43 h1ks$s TT RT

** ikmubmik **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 23m**_

Kok jadi ragu yah mau ngelakuinnya?RT ** imSMl**: Hyukkie….RT ** AllRiseSilver**: 4p4|_491 d0n9h43 h1ks$s TT RT ** ikmubmik**: Siwonnie _hyung_ juga u,u RT ** imSMl**: Kyunnie ga ada usaha.

** imSMl **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 25m**_

Hyukkie….RT ** AllRiseSilver**: 4p4|_491 d0n9h43 h1ks$s TT RT ** ikmubmik**: Siwonnie _hyung_ juga u,u RT ** imSMl**: Kyunnie ga ada usaha. Nyebelin!

** AllRiseSilver **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 26m**_

4p4|_491 d0n9h43 h1ks$s TT RT ** ikmubmik**: Siwonnie _hyung_ jugau,u RT ** imSMl**: Kyunnie ga ada usaha. Nyebelin!

** ikmubmik **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 28m**_

Siwonnie _hyung_ juga u,u RT ** imSMl**: Kyunnie ga ada usaha. Nyebelin!

** imSMl **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 30m**_

Kyunnie ga ada usaha. Nyebelin!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Minnieeeeeeeee…" Kyuhyun berlari ke arah kamarnya, mengetuk berkali-kali namun tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali. "Minnie _babyyyyy_~" namun tetap tidak ada tanggapan.

Hal itu pun dilakukan oleh Donghae dan Siwon.

"Hyukkie _chagiya_~ buka pintunya dong…" donghae memohon.

"Kibummie, kau kenapa? Buka pintunya, _chagi_…" dan Siwon pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Namun tetap saja ketiga _uke_ itu malah cekakak-cekikikan di kamar mereka masing-masing. "Liat aja! Apa sikap kalian selama kami alay?!" bisik ketiganya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**siwon407 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 2m**_

ARGH! Sial emang!

** ikmubmik **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 5m**_

G4! G4 gUn4 p3rc4y4 s4m4 _hYun9_! Huh (¬_¬") RT ** siwon407**: Bummie _baby_~ percaya dong sama wonnie, _ne_?RT ** ikmubmik**: b1|_4n9 4j4 s1r1k s4m4 h33chU|_ _hYun9_! RT ** siwon407**: Heechul _hyung_ -_- /_sigh_/

** siwon407 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 15m**_

Bummie _baby_~ percaya dong sama wonnie, _ne_?RT ** ikmubmik**: b1|_4n9 4j4 s1r1k s4m4 h33chU|_ _hYun9_! RT ** siwon407**: Heechul _hyung_ -_- /_sigh_/

** ikmubmik **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 23m**_

b1|_4n9 4j4 s1r1k s4m4 h33chU|_ _hYun9_! RT ** siwon407**: Heechul _hyung_ -_- /_sigh_/

** siwon407 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 26m**_

Heechul _hyung_ -_- /_sigh_/

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 29m**_

Yak! Jangan meracuni nae baby ming, hyung!RT ** GaemGyu**: Jangan percaya, Min! RT ** GaemGyu**: K4t4 s14p4 s30hYun g4 4l4y, 30h? b4hk4n d14 r4tuny4 4l4y, h3h3h3h3 m1nn13 y4n9 t3rb41k d1 h4t1 kYunn13~ mUmUmUmU :***** RT ** imSMl**: B0d0! G4suk4? m3nt4n9

** SuperHC1 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 33m**_

Jangan percaya, Min! RT ** GaemGyu**: K4t4 s14p4 s30hYun g4 4l4y, _30h_? b4hk4n d14 r4tuny4 4l4y, h3h3h3h3 m1nn13 y4n9 t3rb41k d1 h4t1 kYunn13~ mUmUmUmU :***** RT ** imSMl**: B0d0! G4suk4? m3nt4n9-m3nt4n9 s30hYun g4 4l4y u,u RT ** GaemGyu**

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 36m**_

K4t4 s14p4 s30hYun g4 4l4y, _30h_? b4hk4n d14 r4tuny4 4l4y, h3h3h3h3 m1nn13 y4n9 t3rb41k d1 h4t1 kYunn13~ mUmUmUmU :***** RT ** imSMl**: B0d0! G4suk4? m3nt4n9-m3nt4n9

** AllRiseSilver **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 37m**_

_3x1t_! 1k4n ny3b3|_1111111111111n u,u

** AllRiseSilver **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 42m**_

b00n9! G4 p4rc4y4! RT donghae861015: hYukk13 b4by y4n9 t3rb41k d0000n9s~ m0ah :***** RT AllRiseSilver: K3n4p4? G4suk4? L3b1h sUk4 y00n4, 30h?RT donghae861015:

** donghae861015 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 45m**_

hYukk13 _b4by_ y4n9 t3rb41k d0000n9s~ m0ah :***** RT ** AllRiseSilver**: K3n4p4? G4suk4? L3b1h sUk4 y00n4, _30h_?RT ** donghae861015**: Asdfghjkl HyUkk13 k4u k3n4p4? k0k j4d1

** imSMl **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 47m**_

B0d0! G4suk4? m3nt4n9-m3nt4n9 s30hYun g4 4l4y u,u RT ** GaemGyu**: Minnie _baby_ kamu kenapa _chagiyaaaa_? Kok jadi alay, _eoh_? ** imSMl**

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 50m**_

Minnie _baby_ kamu kenapa _chagiyaaaa_? Kok jadi alay, _eoh_? ** imSMl**

** AllRiseSilver **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 51m**_

K3n4p4? G4suk4? L3b1h sUk4 y00n4, _30h_?RT ** donghae861015**: Asdfghjkl HyUkk13 k4u k3n4p4? k0k j4d1 4l4y?RT ** AllRiseSilver**: 1k4n _b3b000_ TT RT ** ikmubmik**: S3tuJu u,u RT

** donghae861015 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 53m**_

Asdfghjkl HyUkk13 k4u k3n4p4? k0k j4d1 4l4y?RT ** AllRiseSilver**: 1k4n _b3b000_ TT RT ** ikmubmik**: S3tuJu u,u RT ** imSMl**: M4u b41k4n s4m4 kyUnn13 t4p1 kYunn13ny4 b391tu s1ch. Ny3b3|_1n 4ch p0k0kny4 TT

** AllRiseSilver **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 55m**_

1k4n _b3b000_ TT RT ikmubmik: S3tuJu u,u RT imSMl: M4u b41k4n s4m4 kyUnn13 t4p1 kYunn13ny4 b391tu s1ch. Ny3b3|_1n 4ch p0k0kny4 TT

** ikmubmik **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 58m**_

S3tuJu u,u RT ** imSMl**: M4u b41k4n s4m4 kyUnn13 t4p1 kYunn13ny4 b391tu s1ch. Ny3b3|_1n 4ch p0k0kny4 TT

** imSMl **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 1h**_

M4u b41k4n s4m4 kyUnn13 t4p1 kYunn13ny4 b391tu s1ch. Ny3b3|_1n 4ch p0k0kny4 TT

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Siwon menggeram kesal di atas sofa. Ia membanting ponselnya ke atas sofa. Ia mengacak rambutnya. Hei! Apa yang sudah dikatakan Heechul sampai-sampai Kibum tidak mempercayainya? Seharusnya di waktu libur Kibum ini mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama kan? Lalu kenapa akhirnya jadi seperti ini?

"Hah~ cape ngebujuk, Hyukkie~" keluh Donghae mendudukkan dirinya di samping Siwon. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kemudian melirik Siwon. "Kenapa, won? Udeh ah, bukan cuma elu yang galau. Gue juga, tauk!"

"Hooh! Apalagi gue! Ah sial emang tuh Cinderella!" sambung Kyuhyun tiba-tiba yang datang dengan keadaan lusuh. Rambut acak-acakan, baju melar dan tubuhnya berkeringat.

"Elu abis nguli, Kyu?" tanya Donghae. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Bayangin _hyung_! Gue disuruh ini itu ini itu, gue kira beneran baikan, gataunya Minnie cuma ngerjain gue! Argh! Sial banget gue!" curhat Kyuhyun.

"Lagian kenapa mereka bertiga lebih percaya Heechul _hyung_, sih? Padahal kan kita pacarnya," ujar Siwon. KyuHae mengangguk.

"Nasib si, ketiganya deket banget sama Heenim _hyung_. wajar aja," balas Kyuhyun. "Gue harus telpon Han _hyung_ sekarang!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**ikmubmik **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 2m**_

RT! ** AllRiseSilver**: RT! ** imSMl**: 1tu h4rUs! RT ** GaemGyu**: Njir para _uke_ pada ngebelain heenim _hyung_ -_-a

** AllRiseSilver **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 4m**_

RT! ** imSMl**: 1tu h4rUs! RT ** GaemGyu**: Njir para _uke_ pada ngebelain heenim _hyung_ -_-a

** imSMl **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 5m**_

1tu h4rUs! RT ** GaemGyu**: Njir para _uke_ pada ngebelain heenim _hyung_ -_-a

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 10m**_

Njir para _uke_ pada ngebelain heenim _hyung_ -_-a

** ikmubmik **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 14m**_

Y4444k! s1w0nn13! H33chU|_ _hYun9_ 1tu _hYun9_kuuu! RT ** siwon407**: Kebenaran selalu berbicara _hyung_!

** siwon407 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 17m**_

Kebenaran selalu berbicara _hyung_!

** AllRiseSilver **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 18m**_

L33 d0n9h43! RT ** donghae861015**: Emang enak!kwkwkwk

** donghae861015 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 19m**_

Emang enak!kwkwkwk

** SuperHC1 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 20m**_

Hannie~ TT RT ** realhangeng**: Jika kau melakukannya, maka kau bukan princess Han lagi, Chulie~ RT ** SuperHC1**: Aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini, Cho! RT ** GaemGyu**: Kenyataan _baby_~

** realhangeng **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 21m **_

Jika kau melakukannya, maka kau bukan _princess_ Han lagi, Chulie~ RT ** SuperHC1**: Aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini, Cho! RT ** GaemGyu**: Kenyataan _baby_~RT ** imSMl**: _Yak_! Dia

** SuperHC1 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 23m**_

Aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini, Cho! RT ** GaemGyu**: Kenyataan _baby_~RT ** imSMl**: _Yak_! Dia _hyung_mu, Kyuhyun!RT ** GaemGyu**: Dasar drama _queen_!

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 24m**_

Kenyataan _baby_~RT ** imSMl**: _Yak_! Dia _hyung_mu, Kyuhyun!RT ** GaemGyu**: Dasar drama _queen_!

** imSMl **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 28m**_

_Yak_! Dia _hyung_mu, Kyuhyun!RT ** GaemGyu**: Dasar drama _queen_!

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 32m**_

Dasar drama _queen_!

** SuperHC1 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 38m**_

realhangeng Anniya~ kau lebih percaya mereka daripada aku, han? Jahat sekali TT

** realhangeng **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 42m**_

** SuperHC1** Mereka bilang kau membuat Min, Hyuk dan Kibum marah kepada mereka bertiga. Itu benar?

** SuperHC1 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 43m**_

Nothing, hannie~ mereka saja yang berlebihan ckck RT ** realhangeng: SuperHC1** Baiklah, apa yang kau lakukan pada ketiga adikmu, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Siwon, Chulie?

** realhangeng** _**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 45m**_

** SuperHC1** Baiklah, apa yang kau lakukan pada ketiga adikmu, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Siwon, Chulie?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Gue harus cari tau nih kenapa para _uke_ pada alay, ckckck!" gumam Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke arah di dapur, dan di sana, ia menemukan sang Minnie _bunny_ kesayangannya sedang membuat minuman. Dengan cepat, ia memeluknya dari belakang.

"_Bunny sexyyy_~~"

Tapi…

'Brak'

"Aw! Yak! Minnie kenapa dorong Kyu, _eoh_?" protes Kyuhyun saat bokongnya menyentuh pinggiran meja makan.

"Biarin! Kyu nyebelin!"

"Minnie, udah dong _baby_ ngambeknya. Percaya aja sama Kyunnie jangan sama Heenim _hyung_, _ne_?"

"Gamau! Kyunnie nyebelin!"

"Hei~ Kyu ga nyebelin, _baby_~"

"Bodo!" Sungmin pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Yaampun susah banget sih. Ckck!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 1m**_

Ada lah. RT ** donghae861015**: Apaan? RT ** GaemGyu**: Nah kan! Gue emang harus cari tauuu! Ckck

** donghae861015 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 5m**_

Apaan? RT ** GaemGyu**: Nah kan! Gue emang harus cari tauuu! Ckck

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 10m**_

Nah kan! Gue emang harus cari tauuu! Ckck

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Kyunnie kasian kesakitan tadi TT" curhat Sungmin ketika sampai di kamarnya. Di sana ada Eunhyuk dan Kibum.

"Emang _hyung_ ngapain dia?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Tadi _hyung_ dorong dia, Hyukkie TT"

"Udah _hyung_, Kyuhyun dan _namja_ masa gitu doang sakit, sih?" ucap Kibum.

"Iya sih~"

"Ah, daripada itu. Tantangan Heechul _hyung_ bikin tangan kita sakit doang. Dan hasilnya, _seme_ kita ga ada yang ngelirik _yeoja_ genit itu, kok," ucap Eunhyuk. Sungmin dan Kibum pun mengiyakan. "Apa kita udahan aja? Kasian kan mereka?"

"Iya juga sih," respon Kibum. "Tapi aku mau baikan kalau Siwon _hyung_ berusaha!"

"Sama! Kyunnie juga harus berusaha!"

"Ckckck aku ikut kalian aja deh." Putus Eunhyuk.

* * *

Kyuhyun yang sedang lewat pun mendengar percakapan mereka. Ia menyeringai mengerti kenapa para _uke_ marah dan membela Heechul.

"Hm, _got it_, Minnie _baby_~!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Woi, trio alay! Gue ada kabar nih!" seru Kyuhyun. Siwon dan Donghae yang sedang menonton tv pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Apaan, pil?" jawab mereka berbarengan.

"Asdfghjkl! #$%^&*()_+"

* * *

**siwon407 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 1m**_

Nah!

** donghae861015 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 1m**_

Nah!

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 1m**_

Nah!

** ikmubmik **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 5m**_

** siwon407** _hyung~ come to our room, now :*_

** AllRiseSilver **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 12m**_

** donghae861015** Gajadi nuntut macem-macem ah, hae ayo baikan :3

** imSMl **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 18m**_

** GaemGyu** Waaaaaaaaaaaa~ Kyunnie ayo baikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaanヽ(≧▽≦)ﾉ

** imSMl **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 19m**_

RT ** GaemGyu**: _I didn't choose you, but my heart did ;)_

** imSMl **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 20m**_

Kyunnie :') RT GaemGyu: There's nothing reason to loving you as my world imSMl RT siwon407: Love is trusting each other. When I take my way to trust the world, it means I trust you for I'm loving for :*

** ikmubmik **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 26m**_

Wonnie _hyung romantis_ *-* RT ** siwon407**: _Love is trusting each other. When I take my way to trust the world, it means I trust you for I'm loving for :*_

** AllRiseSilver **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 31m**_

Hae….RT ** donghae861015**: _I do for you_ :* ** AllRiseSilver** RT ** siwon407**: _Love is trusting each other. When I take my way to trust the world, it means I trust you for I'm loving for :*_

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 39m**_

_I didn't choose you, but my heart did ;)_

** siwon407 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 47m**_

Ga kreatif lu berdua-_- ** GaemGyu donghae861015**

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 52m**_

_There's nothing reason to loving you as my world_ ** imSMl** RT ** siwon407**: _Love is trusting each other. When I take my way to trust the world, it means I trust you for I'm loving for :*_

** donghae861015 **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 57m**_

_I do for you_ :* ** AllRiseSilver** RT ** siwon407**: _Love is trusting each other. When I take my way to trust the world, it means I trust you for I'm loving for :*_

** siwon407** _**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 1h**_

_Love is trusting each other. When I take my way to trust the world, it means I trust you for I'm loving for :* _

** donghae861015** _**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 1h**_

Sealay-alaynya Hyukkie _chagi_, Hae ga akan berpaling ke siapapun. Perlu bukti? Izinin Hae masuk kamar dong? ;)

** GaemGyu** _**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 1h**_

Sekalipun dunia berubah alay karena Minnie alay, Kyu bakal _join_ dan ikutan deh. Kyu ga peduli Minnie mau alay kek, aneh kek, apa kek. Yang penting cinta Kyu cuma buat Minnie _baby_ :*

* * *

Trio alay yang tiba-tiba jadi ngenes pun berbaikan dengan pacar mereka. Walau mereka harus ngegombal gajelas tapi membuahkan hasil kan? Ckck.

* * *

**GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 18m**_

I _told you, you are my world /kiss your lips/_ RT ** imSMl**: _Why'd you whisper it to me?_ :o RT ** GaemGyu**: _I love you~ /whisper on your ear/_ RT ** imSMl**: _Prove it. Scream it to the world_

** imSMl **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 20m**_

_Why'd you whisper it to me?_ :o RT ** GaemGyu**: _I love you~ /whisper on your ear/_ RT ** imSMl**: _Prove it. Scream it to the world, now~_RT ** GaemGyu**: _I do love you_, Minimin~ RT

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 24m**_

I _love you~ /whisper on your ear/_ RT ** imSMl**: _Prove it. Scream it to the world, now~_RT ** GaemGyu**: _I do love you_, Minimin~ RT ** imSMl**: _I love you_, Kyunnie :* ** GaemGyu**

** imSMl **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 26m**_

_Prove it. Scream it to the world, now~_RT ** GaemGyu**: _I do love you_, Minimin~ RT ** imSMl**: _I love you, _Kyunnie_ :*_ ** GaemGyu**

** GaemGyu **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 28m**_

_I do love you_, Minimin~ RT ** imSMl**: _I love you, Kyunnie_ :* ** GaemGyu**

** imSMl **_**Reply – Retweet – Favorite 30m**_

_I love you, _Kyunnie_ :*_ ** GaemGyu**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Layaknya KyuMin, HaeHyuk dan SiBum pun dengan bermesraan dengan pasangan masing-masing. Dan ketika ingin melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya…

"TRIO ALAAAAAAAAAAAAY! AWAS KALIAAAAAAN! PENDERITAAN KALIAN BELUM BERAKHIIIRRRR!" teriak Heechul membuat KDS aka Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Siwon terjengkang jatuh akibat didorong oleh Sungmin, Hyukjae dan Kibum.

Ckckck. Ngenes, ya! _Kopel_ kaget KDS jadi korban? Wakakaka, sabar saja, _okay_? Buat _ELF_, awas kaya KDS, kan ngenes. _Okay_? Sip!

* * *

.

.

.

_**THE END NYO '-')/**_

.

.

.

* * *

**_Note_** : Maafkan kegajean saya. Jika terjadi sesuatu sesaat/setelah membacanya silahkan limpahkan pada alat elektronik yang tengah Anda gunakan.

**Enjoy the story after reading it**? Mohon komentarnya^^ dan terima kasih untuk yang komen di _chapter_ sebelumnya.

_**Signed,**_

**_Fujimoto Yumi_**


End file.
